Hell fire
by pianoplayer01
Summary: After a fire in Anubis house, Jerome manages to save Mara and prepares to give his life to her with just one simple kiss. But Jerome doesnt realise that by giving up his life to give Mara hers, she will suffer just as much. Halloween heartbreak.


"Dont look at me that way" she cried "Look at you what way" was his reply as his frantic fingers tried to calm her head as it spasmed from side to side.

"Like I am your world your every thing, you look at me that way" tears trickled down her face "As though I am in your heart of hearts, as though you feel the pain Im in this very moment, I dont want you to ever feel this way" with that she slumped back to the ground her back aching, her voice breathless, her skin whimpering at his touch.

"But dont you understand" his icy eyes were urgently pouring themselves in to the chocolate of her own "you are my every thing" she struggled, and she protested against his vice like grip, she clung to him and yet shoved him away till they were both lay there, their chests rising and falling in unison.

"I dont" she gulpd in the air around her as his fingers bruised her eyelashes, piecing her broken features back together.

"I dont want to hear you" she breathed again "hear you say, that again" to which he leaned his head to one side and gazed upon her. "But you silly little girl" he whispered "you say it hurts you to hear, but how do you think it feels for me to say that, say that I love you, say that I feel for you when I myself, have no one" he was yelling now and she flinched as the smoke surrounded her. "I have no one to fall back on when this smoke subsides, if I sacrifice myself for you," he shook his head "no one will care,and you, when you wake up tomorrow morning" he gulped "you will not remember the strange scar faced man who gave his life to you" with that he clenched the hand by his side in to a fist.

The hand with which he had so gently caressed her face, her ever paling face.

She listened to him, his voice molten music on her blistered ears, the mask covered up his lower lip and eyes, his hair fell almost in the way gold chains coil, snake like, every thing about him screamed danger. But she was not afraid.

"Listen-" she was broken off by a scream that ripped through her and rocked the vision of the already blurred room around her. Her back arched in pain and she let out scream after broken scream, her sobs were deafened, her voice was inhuman, her eyes were shut with such a force the skin was fast becoming red and sore. "Listen" she spoke shakily, as the pain once more subsided and she slumped, her arms frail and weak at her sides.

Breathing raggedly, she used her final strength to turn to him, as he gazed up at the starry night sky, the crescent moon watching over them combing the fingers of the skeletal tree corpses that stuck out at jagged angles across the grass.

Through that shattered window the world seemed normal, seemed so peaceful, just a few centimeters away from the hell they were in the middle of.

His clenched fists hung loose now, his fingers did not twitch as he turned, although his face flinched in pain at the sight of the beauty before him.

Her skin was greying, her eyes were closed and the space around them black, her fore head clammy with sweat as she had forced herself to give her final strength in to just moving to catch his eye. Her legs and arms, were lay at angles that looked painful and impossible for a human, and her broken body appeared to have been swung around the room multiple times like some giant beast had picked her up and flung her around like a rag doll. Her hair fell across her face, her dehydrated lips were turning blue around the edges.

He walked slowly towards her, remembering that time was scarce and timing was important should she survive, she would survive, he demanded himself, he promised himself he would save her.

If it wasnt for the slight rise and fall of her chest, he would have believed her dead, and he knew lest he act soon she soon would be. He could be cruel, he could be so very easily cruel, but right now he would give her his life. As his last act would appear kind, it was equally as torturous for her as any of the bad things he had done in his short life.

"Listen" she spoke then as he knelt by her side, taking her hand in his and kissing the knuckles.

"I dont want you to do this, I want you to see the world and live your life, without me" she smirked with great effort "I am no one, you will soon forget about me dear boy, you are already nearly a man" with that she sighed and whimpered as his fingers stroked her cheek, trying to soothe but burning, burning and blistering.

"We have little time" he spoke simply, then bending his head he ignored her protests and weak pushes of her hands against his chest "Rest now dearest" he whispered in her ear "Soon the pain will go away and you will not remember" he removed his mask in the moon light "you will not remember Jerome Clarke"

He placed a hand either side of her face, as his lips prepared to give her his heart, in that kiss he would sign a contract with the devil and would take her place as she lay dieing on the ground, the fire of Anubis having drowned her lungs in its smoke to the point where she could no longer breathe. She had been one of the last people to escape and she now lay in the remains, in the grey and black remains of what was once the kitchen.

"I love you Jerome" she managed to smile and he smiled back at her, a single tear trickled down his cheek as his lips brushed across hers and magic began to whirl in the purple heart of the sky.

"As I love you dearest Mara" he sobbed, then their lips collided, seconds and then Jeromes world went black, as she screamed his name and he fell lifeless to the ground.

oOoOoo0o

The next morning, the sky was ashy and smoky, Mara stretched her body, aching as she sat up, ruffling her tousled black mane and trying to remember why she felt this bad.

All she could remember was one minute she was reading in her room. Then the door flung open and blackness and colours of the sun were striking her. She remember screaming as she ran, searching for a way out of the endless hell, then lost her way, lost her focus her eyes blurring then she was, tripping to the ground. Her eyes widened as she realised who had been with her in that fire.

"_Mara" he yelled from the top of the stairs as she coughed, choking on the air she needed that was now intoxicated by the billowing smoke "Mara" he screamed again as he grasped her hand and pulled her over the edge of the bannister, in to his waiting arms._

She turned to one side, from behind the edges of her hair she could see beside her the body of an all to familiar man.

"No..." she sobbed as she remembered, ignoring her legs protests as she ran to his side "NO!" she screamed "HELP SOME BODY ANY BODY HELP!" she screamed as she lay beside him. she pressed his chest, in out in out, telling him, begging him to breathe. Her lips connected with his pushing, forcing air in to his lungs, but he did not wake.

She collapsed on the ground, a frenzied whirl wind beating and kicking, with all her strength, brusing and cutting and scratching but she felt no pain.

He was gone.

By his side, she saw a small box of matches.

Fire.

That was how he had perished.

She removed the shawl from around her shoulders and her shoes and socks before lieing beside him in the freezing November winds and ashy remains.

She choked on the still billowing smoke and intoxicated air, her body becoming numb and cold as she gave in to the ice.

"Until morning my love" she whispered, her eyes resting on his face as she snuggled in to his stone form. "Some say the world will end in fire, some in ice, from what Ive tasted of desire I favour those who favour fire" she lay her head on his heart. "But if I had to perish twice" she stroked his hair as she inhaled the last of his scent on his clothes. "I'd say that ice is also great and would suffice"

As her eyes closed and she fell in to blackness she heard a bitter laugh, the laugh of the devil as he ensnared not one but two in his raging fires.

But he had not won, for as she woke, some where far from her body, some where we do not know the existence of, she awoke to blue skies and summer flowers all around.

"Mara" he laughed and she ran to him, ran to him through the fields of Barley.

She clung to him "I though I had lost you" she sobbed as he held on to her, like she was the key to another world.

"I gave my life for you, you were supposed to forget me and live your life"

Mara hushed him as he froze beneath her fingers.

"Life isnt worth living without you"

oOoOoO0O0o

When the other Anubis boarders found the bodies of their two friends, they sobbed and mourned and grieved as expected, but Alfie allowed himself to look up at the clouds, knowing they were out there some where, knowing they were happy.

He attempted a watery smile through his tears "I'll miss you guys so much" he whispered as the wind begged him to join them also, but he wrapped his arms around himself, the jacket warm and protective, a sheild to the devil.

The devil roared in to the wind, there would be no more lost to the fires or the ice tonight.

In their heaven, Mara and Jerome were forever at peace, and though they never thought of their life on earth, although they couldnt remember, they waited joyously for the rest of forever when their friends would join them once more.

THE END

**I really wanted to write a halloween story, but halloween isnt till Monday, and this was my idea. So basically, I have a lot of work and the holiday has ended and this is what I have been planning. I hope you like it, I know its very sad and scary but I wanted it to fit the whole genre of horror and fear, and its a sad and happy ending. It was really difficult to write , I hope you think it was worth it. Happy halloween all, may you lend a small prayer to all the people out there who are haunted by their own ghosts.**


End file.
